ironic
by Kaku-chan
Summary: In Sasuke's P.O.V on his and Sakura's relationship. Perfect Hair, perfect eyes, perfect lips, Dammit! I'm staring again! Sasuke! Get a hold of yourself! semi-funny ending I guess. Rated T for language.


Oi, I guess you wanna know what I'm doing today right? Whatever. She's so perfect. Short pink hair, green eyes...Ugh, dammit, I have to stop staring. My names Uchiha Sasuke. Yes I'm a genin. Just a genin, but I don't care. I look at her again. It looks like she's wearing different clothes today. She has, black _girl _capris that goes to her knees. The slits on her dress were shorter and she had a black wristband on her right wrist. She's reading a book, and oh my goodness, I'm fudgin staring again.

Just one peek, my concious tells me. So I do it. She just tucked a peace of her hair behind her ear. My eyes slightly widen, but it quickly dissapears, don't worry, I won't go out with her. My goal is to kill Itachi. I can't have a relationship with Sakura, or else she'll get hurt or something, or maybe worst. My eyes sadden at the thought. I look at her again. I look back on the reflection of me in the water. I see multiple Cherry Blossom petals on the water. Suddenly my ears perck up to a giggling of some sort. I look at Sakura. She was giggling at something that she read in her book. It's like music to my ears.

That dork...

She starts laughing. Oh torture! Stop it Sakura! Your annoying me! AGAIN! I roll my eyes tch, she's always annoying. I can't get her out of my mind, like a drug or something. She stops her laughing fit and sighs. I look at her (Yes, I am fully aware that it is also called 'stealing glances' but it makes it sound so..unlike me whatever.) That smile is still on her face. In case you were wondering, I've been staring at her for the past hour now. (She never caught me, she's so gullible, I guess in a good way cause I won't get caught 'stealing glances' )

I think I know a lot about her. She's obsessed with Dango, like Naruto to ramen, Kakashi to Icha Icha, and Me to 's not a morning favorate colors are purple, red, and white for some reason. She wants to become a medic. She's afraid of heights. She has chibi dolls of us. (Naruto, Me, her, and Kakashi). Her mother's name is Hana, she has pink ahir and blue eyes, she's from the whirlpool village. Her father has red hair and green eyes. His name is Yukio.

No! Absolutley not! I am not a stalker of Haruno Sakura! How dare you accuse me of being - stooping to that level of-of ugh! Hn...(Whatever...I guess, it's okay since she doesn't know the pictures of her I have in this box at home. Oh crap)

Well At least I'm not like that little fucker Lee. (Excuse me but you have not seen his very annoying love confessions for Sakura! Especially since she is so above Lee! They don't go together, absolutely not in a million years). Have you seen his eyebrows? Imagine their babies! Eww...

Now if it was Sakura and I that would be a different story cause they'll look very attractive.

Forget I said that. (and if you tell Sakura,Naruto, Kakashi or anyone else for that matter, I will offically kick your don't want that for I can be very very good at kick assing cuz I am very kick-ass myself. Get that?)

_**Dun! Dun! Dunnun! Here's the story!!!!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

I wish I can have her in my arms. Clutching her so very tight, but not so tight to suffocate her. I wish I can call her my boo...baby...my Sakura. I wish she was my baby to keep. My light when I'm in the dark. I smirk at the thoughts in my head.

_Sakura shivered as she and Sasuke stood in the rain. "Sasuke-kun..I-I-I'm cold.."she shivered. Sasuke smirked, he wrapped his arms around her shivering body, her hands were on his chest. He dug he head in the spot between her neck and her shoulder. "Hn.." he mumbled. Sakura smiled. _

Sasuke sighed. I can't though...she'll get hurt.

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

Hm...this book is so funny. It's- yea it's a short book. It's about a boy, he's cold and very iscolated, kinda Sasuke-kun-like; his name is Takeshi. So Takeshi is having a normal day in school. But he keeps staring at this blue haired girl, yes, she's reading a book. He keeps thinking many cute and nice thoughts about her. But he can't love her or go out with her because he needs to keep good grades in school, and defeat his brother in his records. It's so sad, because the purple haired girl; Hana (by the way, that's my mommy's name! haha!) has the huge crush on him too.

He keeps having these rants about the boy named Kiro who's a big nerd, and him being her stalker in denile. It's so cute, and in the end, he has thoughts about her and him being together.

Aww...

_**Somewhere far away in a bush.**_

"Wow..." Jirayia mumbled, looking through his binoculars. Naruto grinned. Jirayia smiled at Naruto, "So you wrote that book that Sakura's reading now? The one that made her laugh?" he said. Naruto nodded, "Yup! I gave it to her! She said she'll read it!" Naruto said. Jirayia nodded, "what inspired you?" Naruto shook his head, "Nah.." _Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan's relationship. _"What's the title? I wanna read it." he asked. Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Paper Fan Blossom." he said.

_**Just Some random oneshot.**_

_**Plz Review! Tell me what you think. **_


End file.
